The disappearance
by annchanxXXx
Summary: 2 years ago, Lucy "died" or for Natsu, disappeared. But the guild was wrong, she was still alive, along with 3 other people. They find them in a major mission. But she doesn't have any emotions. Will Natsu be able to get all her emotion back? or will he fail? Will she have feelings for Natsu still? Full Summary inside. Pairing: GraVia, NALU, RomWen. Rated t for swearing
1. The beginning

The disappearance Chap 1

YEAH MY FIRST FANFIC! Sorry if it's crappy! This is my first ever fanfic, on this account. I have wrote one called "Lucy, I love you" but i forgot my password and everything :P and i got bored of so I wrote this one. Sorry if there is spelling mistakes.

Enjoy~~~~~~~

I wrote this on my ipod

I do not own Fairy Tail, sadly, everything belongs to Hiro Mashima

Hanabi, Sasu, Nina, Kawa belong to me ^^ (they'll appeart soon)

Summary: 2 years ago, Lucy "died" or for Natsu, disappeared 7/7/X791, last day if the grand magic game. But the guild was wrong, she was still alive, along with 3 other people. They find them in a major mission. But she doesn't have any emotions. Will Natsu be able to get all her emotion back? or will he fail? Will she have feelings for Natsu still?

* * *

It's been 2 years since the disappearance of Lucy Heartfilia, the daughter of the Heartfilia Konzern, a Celestrial Mage on Fairy Tail. Everyone in Fairy Tail took her disappearance harshly, but the one who suffered the most was none other than Natsu Dragneel.

**2 years before, 7/7/X791**

_"LUCY!" Natsu shouted with all the energy he had left in him. He had just ! I WON'T GO INTO YOUR APARTMENT, I WON'T ANNOY YOU, I WON'T READ YOUR NOVEL! SO PLEASE STAY WITH US, STAY WITH ME! BECAUSE I LOVE YOU TOO LUCE!" He shouted with all his might. _

_"That good then..." She whispered. It was so quiet that if he didn't have his dragon slayer instinct he wouldn't be able to hear it. She took her last step into the gate. As soon as she did that a bright light filled every dark corner of the room. Natsu closed his eyes._

_After the light finish, he opened his eyes and widen in shock. He was outside Merculius, Collapsing Merculius. He was shocked, he was just in the building now his outside. Not just that, Lucy was now gone. His bangs covered his eyes before he took a big breath. _

_"LLLLLUUUUUUCCCCCCYYYYY!" He roared! It echoed throughout the whole city, the city that use to be so bright and cheerful, now covered in piles of bricks and blood, covered with lifeless body. _

_"Our inorganic world,_

_Was able to follow a period that shined_

_It has deserts that are now lagoons_

_And it left a world of flourishing creatures," A angelic voice echoed through out the land._

_"This decayed metropolis_

_Feels in no way nimble_

_This outcome which you wished for_

_Overflowing in ashes, this is what you call a Utopia?" Natsu looked up into the sky and looked around. It was beginning to rain, but the sunshine was also out._

_"Get everything you want, in your grasps_

_Give everything you want, without holding back_

_Lurk in your unconscious state of mind,_

_And live your life through a voice you can't see -" He closed his eyes listening to the angelic voice._

_"All those stories you don't desire_

_Will you bring them all to an end?_

_Make certain of them all_

_That shine that you really wanted" The voice reminded him of someone, no, it was the voice of someone._

_"Get everything you want, in your grasps_

_Give everything you want, without holding back_

_In the radiance of the city that never sleeps_

_Our instincts were all taken away from us" She was hyper active everyday, always talkative and beam in brightness:_

_"Our inorganic world,_

_Was able to follow a period that shined_

_It has deserts that are now lagoons_

_And it left a world of flourishing creatures," Her laughter was so beautiful, her smile always brighten up his day, her tears made him want to kill what ever made her cry, her fake smile always ripped his heart. It reminded him one person._

_"it left a world of flourishing creatures" Lucy Heartfilia._

_"Goodbye Lucy..." He said as he looked at the magnificent sky. It was raining yet there was a bright sun, which made a rain bow._

**Present day **

Elfman lost his manly words since he lost both of his sisters in the war, Gray didn't strip once. It was his longest record. He lost 2 of his best friends, Lucy Heartfilia and Lyon Bastia. Erza kept on eating her cake so she wouldn't be so depressed. Heck, she gained 10kg, but no one notices. Happy never said his "AYE SIR!"

anymore. Wendy would look so gloomy, she blamed herself not being there to stop Lucy. Cana didn't even drink and she began wearing clothing!

But Natsu, as I said, was suffering the most. He would go to the guild only to do missions or informed that he came back. He would work all day and night. He would only rest for a fortnight. This happens to be right this moment. He would pay Lucy's rent in case she ever came back, which was highly unlikely, but the guild never told him. He would crack it if he heard the name "Lucy". He now lives there, waiting for the day she'll returned to him, hug him, tell him "I'm home!", but deep inside his heart, he knew she wouldn't be coming back to him.

Unusually, he was in the guild, not picking a mission but having a dull chat with everyone.

"...so how's your baby Juvia?" Natsu asked pointing to Juvia's round tummy.

"Oh, um...it's fine. It's 10 weeks old," She said rubbing her tummy.

Juvia also had problems. Ever since Lucy died, it would always rain. People would complain about the rain, which made her sadder then what she was. Before she was going to kill herself Gray came told her that she love her and they did it.

"Cool, good job Gray.." He said looking to his old "rival".

"Oh shhh!" He said flushing redder than Erza's hair. Natsu and some others continued talking a average conversation. Natsu looked at the time, 10:45am. He got up from his seat and headed to the guild doors.

"See ya," Was all he said. The guild all knew where he was going to, Lucy's Grave.

"Hey Lucy," Natsu said as he out the flowers down on her grave.

"Sorry, I've been doing missions, again," He said smiling sadly.

"Hehe pathetic, I haven't interacted with the guild lately," He said touching her tombstone.

"I miss you, why did you do that?" He asked and question that would never by answered.

"The could have been another way for you to protect everyone!" Je said punching the tombstone gently. He fell to his knees.

"I love you, and I'll wait forever for you to come back," He said as a silent lone tear fell from his eyes. He leaned his forehead onto the tombstone.

Far away, in a unknown place, stood a girl. She a dark brown hoody clock which reached her ankle. She wore a plain white dress under the clock.

"Are you going to tell them?" Said a husky voice. She turned around.

"Soon," Is all she said.

"You don't want them to suffer anymore do you?" The voice asked sadly.

"No," A straigh answer with no emotion.

"My,my, we should head out soon," Said a beautiful women voice.

"Mira-nee we should wait," Said a voice similiar to the womens voice.

"Your right Lisanna," She replied.

"Shall we go?" The man asked, "Lucy?" A strong gust of wind blew and her hood flew off. There stood a blond hair women. Her brown eyes had no emotion in them anymore. She didn't have a smile nor a frown. Her hair was dirty but reached the middle of her back.

"Yeah, lets go Mira, Lisanna, Lyon." Lucy said walking forward.

There stood a beautiful long white wavy hair women. She wore a blue dress with a black belt along with black boots. She was Mira Jane.

A girl, looking like her wore a a green shirt and black mini short. He hair was just past her shoulder. She was Lisanna.

Lyon just looked the same as always.

"Ok!" The replied and followed her.

DONE! WHOOOPP! Hope it was good. Anyone watch Ao No Exorcist? Aka Blue Exorcist? Need to know where to watch episode +7 on youtube.

RR


	2. Letter and the Major Mission

**Whoop Whoop, Chapter 2 is up! :D! **

**Sorry for not uploading for 2 weeks I had a lot of stuff on and I was figuring out if I should continue writing a different story. I had another account NatsuxLucy4eva i believe it was called and i forgot the password to that :P and i had a story on it called Lucy, I love you. Should i continue that story? **

**Once again writing on my ipod T^T my computer is on repair TT^TT.**

**Summary: 2 years ago, Lucy "died" or for Natsu, disappeared 7/7/X791, last day of the grand magic game. But the guild was wrong, she was still alive, along with 3 other people. They find them in a major mission. But she doesn't have any emotions. Will Natsu be able to get all her emotion back? or will he fail? Will she have feelings for Natsu still? **

**I don't own anything, everything is Hiro Mashima! **

* * *

Chapter 2- Letter and Major Mission

1/7/X792

_Dear Lucy,_

_Happy Birthday! I wish you were still alive then the guild could've celebrate your birthday with you. I got a present for ya. I wonder if you can see it. I guess you're having fun with you mum and dad. Well I have to go to the guild before Master kicks my ass._

_From your Lover, _

_Natsu Dragneel_

Natsu put the ink pen back and walked out of Lucy's apartment leaving the letter he wrote to her on the table that she wrote her novels and her letters to her parents to.

He continued to walk to the guild with Happy sleeping on his head.

"Mmm... Lucy..." Happy said as he was still sleeping. Natsu sighed as he he saw the building.

"Oi, Happy time to wake up," He said as he nudge his partner with his index finger.

"Mmm... morning Natsu." Happy said rubbing his eyes with his paws.

"Morning," He replied back as he stopped in front of the guild. He took a deep breath before opening the guild door.

"NATSU! YOU FINALLY ARRIVED!" Shouted a old voice. "HURRY UP AND COME TO MY OFFICE NOW!"

"Geez Gramps," I said as I walked up to the stairs to master's office. I saw Gray, Erza, Wendy and Charle in the office already.

"Charle~" Happy sung happily as he flew and hugged Charle.

"H-H-Happy..." Charle stuttered as she turn red. 2 month ago, Charle finally accept Happy's feelings towards her and they began to go out ever since then.

"So master, what is with the sudden call," Erza asked.

"I want you guys to go on a Major mission with Lamia Scale, Blue Peagus and a 4 person guild, Angel Heart," Master explained.

"Angel Heart? Never heard of it," Gray said as he sat on one of the chairs in the room.

"It's a 4 person guild which I already told. It's very powerful but I believe they kept their identity hidden very well, so the chosen members from the 3 guilds will be the only people who will know there identity." Master said as he jumped onto his desk.

"Why do they keep their identity hidden?" Natsu asked as he sat on the chair beside Gray.

"They say it's because of x791, which I don't understand at all." Master answered.

"Well let's go on the mission then!" Natsu said as he fist pump into the air which was very unusual for him. They others were shocked with the sudden behavior.

"What?" Natsu said as he turned around to see why everyone was shocked.

"N-N-Nothing, Natsu-San is right, lets go," Wendy said.

"Meet at the place where you guys met for the Niravana Mission," Master shouted as the others continue to run.

"Gotcha!" Gray shouted back at with a thumps up sign.

* * *

"So we have to go and help with a mission huh?" Mira said with a sigh heading to one of the Blue Peagus's buildings.

"Who are we working with?" Lucy asked, once again, emotionless.

"I don't know, but let's do our best!" Mira replied with a warm smile.

"Yeah! Watch out peoples because Angel Heart will change your life!" Lisanna exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Lyon and Mira cheered! As they continued walking on. Lucy stood there staring at them. She wanted to smile, but she doesn't remember how.

* * *

"Natsu, we're here!" Happy said as he patted Natsu's back.

"Y-Yeah!" Natsu said trying to recover from his transportation sickness. "Wait where is everyone?"

"They're already inside," Happy said pointing to the direction where everyone else was.

"Oh..." He said getting out of the cart.

He entered the building and already saw everyone here. There was Sherry, Shelia and Jura from Lamia Scale and Ren, Eve and Hibiki from Blue Peagus. As always Ren, Even and Hibiki were trying to impress the girls. Surprising enough was that Ichiya wasn't with them. (AN: I don't want Ichiya in my story, sorry to the readers who like him, MEN!).

"All we are waiting on are Angel Heart," Jura said as he said on one the "Love" Couches.

"I bet you they are all girls!" Hibiki said with sparkles in his eyes.

"No, has to be boys" Gray and Natsu argued.

"Don't say the same as me Ice Freak!" Natsu said as he punched Gray.

"Watcha say...FIRE HEAD!" Gray said as he took his t-shirt and coat off and punched Natsu. This was the first time, in 1 year, did Gray strip and their Rival fight happened.

"YOU WANNA GO HUH!" Natsu shouted.

"No fighting!" Erza said coldly.

"A-Aye we were only having a friendly fight," Gray said putting on arm on Natsu's shoulders.

"A-Aye!" Natsu agreed, doing the same thing that Gray was doing.

"That Erza," Charle said.

"Aye Sir!" Happy said for the first time in 1 year.

"But I say they are girls, what boy would want to call themselves Angel?" Erza said smartly.

"Erza-San is right," Hibiki said.

"Erza-San is smart," Ren said.

"Erza-San is pretty," Eve said.

"Urgh, Hibiki go and do it to your girlfriend," Erza said pointing to Hibiki.

"Ren you have Sherry!" Erza said as they both blushed.

"And Eve thats not even related to what I said!" Erza exclaimed and Eve did a apologetic bow.

"Now shoo!" She said!

"Yes ma'am!" They said walking away.

"Finally, when are they Angel Heart go-" Erza said but was cut of be the double doors opening.

"Speaking of the devil," Sherry said as she turn around to see who it was. Everyone practically froze in their spots as they saw who it was.

"M-M-Mira?"

"L-L-Lis-Lisanna-San?"

"L-Lyon?"

"L-L-Luce?"

* * *

**The end of the chapter yeah! Yes this week chapter is shorter than last weeks chapter since I wasn't in the mode but I didn't want to keep you waiting and waiting. T^T Sick!**

**To my lovely readers, I need 6 RPC characters that are evil :3 I need Name, Age, her/his evil past, magic, weakness, appearance, where you want the guild mark to be. **

**Yuni-sama- Yes Update is here :)**

**angelsfairytail- Thanks**

**Lenzley- Yes, That's it the next scene is here :) **

**SugarCrazyGurl- There reaction is in the Next Chapter, well there reaction is here like at the end but yeah, you get what i mean, right?**

**CupcakeGirl633- Here it is.**

**williamsangel88- I'm thinking of changing the tittle to something like emotionless idk**

**Hinagiku Zeelmart- Thanks**

**GoldenRoseTanya- i know ;) thanks for your review**

**AngelXReaper- Yes that was my account as I said on the top. **

**Thanks**

**rieai- Thanks, thats is why it's a NaLu story :3 and I will**


End file.
